HUMAN01D
by TheTresEspada
Summary: 1CH1G0 KUR054K1, HUMAN01D 00 escapes from the laboratory he is created in only to be chased, after bumping into a large handsome man who decided to help him escape, will friendship spark or something deeper? GrimmX1CH1 YAOI AU


**Authors Note: So, I got back into listening to the Vocaloid gang again after so long so I came up with this story after getting a little inspiration from some pictures. Remember: **_**Italics**_** mean the current persons thought! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Alarms screamed bloody murder, lights flaring crimson red all the while, with guards running through the compound searching for Arrancar Cero who had managed to escape his cell, how he did it was certainly unknown, as of yet...

"HUMAN01D 00 has escaped, I repeat HUMAN01D 00 has escaped, code number: 1-C-H-1-G-O K-U-R-0-5-4-K-1, capture at all costs by order of Aizen-Sama." The same information being repeated so the message from their leader – Sōsuke Aizen – would get across to all "employees" of the compound.

* * *

Meanwhile, this certain missing person had already escaped after fighting off the guards who were assigned to keep him under their watchful eye by using his precious sword, Zangetsu. It was a mystery to the boy himself how he hadn't been caught yet, due to his natural unruly bright orange hair grabbing everyone's attention, but here he was almost out of this hell hole.

The teen had been running for what felt like hours, attempting to try and find an escape route, his breath in short pants due to the fact he hadn't ran in a long time. Still trying to get away despite the twisted ankle and several injuries underneath his slashed silk and leather clothing. The Humanoid climbed over a barbed fence, cutting into his pale skin as he jumped the sharp metal. _They can't get me now._ Ichigo continued to run sheathing his black blade into a sleeping state, appearing to now be a black megaphone. The boys' breathing had still not smoothed out, his heart beat going a mile a minute and the last thing he remembered were his eyes slowly sliding shut and being unable to keep himself from falling face first to the stone-cold ground, that's when his pants finally stretched out into even breaths as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The blue haired man muttered to himself, "Che, stupid work." Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had finally left his job for the night at his company Pantera, instead of taking his Car to work; he'd decided to walk there and back due to the after work traffic pile ups, he'd been stuck in the office all day, unable to move around and to be honest he would rather get some exercise and not sit still for hours at a time. Almost at his home, he finally caught sight of bright orange hair. Walking towards the strange colour, he got the chance to see the owner of such hair. Lifting a hand through his cerulean locks, leaving a few bangs hanging down on his forehead as cyan eyes peered down at the unconscious teen.

There, lay on the ground what appeared to be a rather young teenager with his appealing hair colour, showing to be much darker than from father away due to the fact of his un-naturally snow white skin. Another thing strange about him were what he was wearing, a black silk shirt, one thick orange band with two thin black lines and another ring of orange on his left side. As well as a single orange line going from the start of the arms from the short sleeve shirt to his neck on both sides as well as reaching across the outer-ring of his collar, he wore a dark orange tie with yet another line of bright orange going down the strip of where the buttons were clasped. Black leather pants clung to his mile long legs showing off his firm ass. One black belt - with a large buckle - sewn through the gaps in his trousers along with two orange belts - with triangular designs on one and the other with a black pouch – which wrapped around his lithe waist on both on a slant, only one of them having a single brace going from his left side and stretching across his chest to go over his right shoulder. He wore sunset orange gloves and on his right arm was a blue cord reaching down into the palm of his hands where a black megaphone with neon orange speaker and rim.

_Damn, this kid's kinda hot._ Shaking out of his thoughts, the twenty-one year old man lent down on his haunches, he lifted up the boys face to inspect it, checking for signs of pain or discomfort but to be honest, Grimmjow just wanted to look at this beauty, but he'd never admit to it. Grimmjow shook the young boys' shoulder gently, "Hey kid, you okay?"

"Ngh, w-what?" Warm hazel eyes fluttered open slowly before they shot open in shock only in a matter of moments, the boy shot up in fright, crawling backwards despite being in pain. "P-Please don't take me back there."

"Just calm down kid, I'm not going to hurt you, so don't worry." The boy began to calm down and with that the boy let sleep rise over him and slipped into unconsciousness as he collapsed to the ground with a quite 'thud'.

* * *

So here Grimmjow was, carrying the albino boy home with him on his back, the boys' snow white arms locked around his neck. The CEO reached his apartment building and casually walked through and straight to the elevator as if he wasn't carrying someone on his back. Reaching the penthouse apartment on the top floor, Grimmjow finally reached his front door, "Just a little further." Grimmjow muttered to himself as he jostled the boy upwards in order to reach his keys from his back pocket.

Kicking the door open, Grimmjow placed the unconscious teen onto the couch as he closed the front door and wandered into the kitchen in order to get the First Aid Kit from the cupboard, returning to living room to view the full extent of the orange heads' injuries. Despite working in an office, Grimmjow did know how to dress and tend to a few wounds due to his fighting history throughout his school years. Grimmjow reached for the Kit beside him as he opened a small bottle of medicinal alcohol and poured a small amount onto a cloth, gently rubbing the marred flesh, Grimmjow cleaned the dry blood away from the cuts as he wrapped bandages around the albinos' skin. "There that should be good enough for now." Grimmjow muttered to himself once more, and with that he was off to get a shower.

* * *

"Nngh, where am I?" 1CH1G0 lifted his body up as he stared at the room around him wondering where the hell he was at the moment...

...Only time would tell...

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this, update soon Nyahh~! :3**


End file.
